Movimento dos Sem WiFi
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Ora, onde já se viu... Como ia mandar mensagens para Jensen? Esta é uma crack fic, ou seja, não faz sentido, não tem plot decente, é alucinada, pretendia ser engraçada e... Bom, leia por sua conta e risco. Foi inspirada por Jared Padalecki e sua reclamação no twitter sobre uma companhia aérea. Nenhuma intenção de prejudicar o ator. Divirtam-se, se possível.


**Título:** Movimento dos Sem WiFi  
**Autor:** ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:** Padackles, Slash MxM Relationship (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, OneShot.  
**Advertências:** esta é uma crack fic, ou seja, não faz sentido, não tem plot decente, é alucinada, pretendia ser engraçada e... Bom, leia por sua conta e risco. Foi inspirada por Jared Padalecki e sua reclamação no twitter sobre uma companhia aérea. Nenhuma intenção de prejudicar o ator. Divirtam-se, se possível.  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Ora, onde já se viu... Como ia mandar mensagens para Jensen?  
**Disclaimer**: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.  
**Avisos**: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor ideia do tanto que abusamos deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. S são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

**Movimento dos sem WIFI  
ShiryuForever94**

Era para ser um vôo como qualquer outro. Uma companhia aérea qualquer, passageiros sentados, tudo em ordem.

Ou quase.

Um dos passageiros era ninguém menos que Jared Padalecki, o astro de Supernatural que estava cansado e voltando a Vancouver para outra maratona de trabalho incessante. Não dormira muito bem, tomara inúmeros cafés, estava indócil, agitado e com cara de quem precisava de férias. Tomara alguns remédios que a esposa lhe dera para o extremo cansaço e agora sentia-se um pouco estranho. Não devia ser nada.

Sentado em sua poltrona com seu metro e noventa e quatro de altura, sacou seu telefone do bolso para mandar uma mensagem no twitter e...

"Sem serviço? Como assim?" Tentou novamente e descobriu que não tinha WiFi no avião que ainda estava pousado.

Seus olhos ficaram piscando algum tempo. Ele estava tão acostumado a ter contato por mensagens, whatsapp, qualquer coisa e agora... Sem Wifi?

Talvez fosse o caso de um movimento mundial pela liberdade de uso da internet dentro do avião, fora do avião, nas nuvens, vulcões, monte Fuji... Como assim em pleno século XXI uma companhia aérea não tinha WIFI?

A PORRA DO WIFI TINHA QUE SER MUNDIAL E LIVRE! Liberdade para o WIFI! Free Willy! Ops, wifi!

Movimento mundial já! Talvez convocar greve geral de usuários de wifi, um movimento ao estilo black blocks do Brasil, aliás os black blocks eram famosos mundialmente e não apenas no Brasil... Chamar os carabineros do Chile, a guarda imperial do Japão.

Jared chamou o comissário. "Sem wifi? Como assim sem wifi?" Seus olhos iam do telefone para o comissário, apertava freneticamente os botões do celular. "Eu necessito do wifi! Isso é gênero de primeira necessidade! Como assim não posso falar com meus quase um milhão de seguidores no twitter? Preciso de contato! Quero ser amado! Preciso de calor humano! Está frio em Vancouver, sinto-me sozinho e triste. Estou deprimido. Tem uísque?" Sua mente estava um pouco fora do eixo, talvez pelo remédio que nunca tomara, talvez pela falta de sono.

O comissário de bordo cogitou crise psiquiátrica. Quem sabe stress profundo por excesso de trabalho. Talvez um golpe na cabeça antes do embarque tivesse desencadeado aquilo. Conhecia o ator. Ele era cordato e gentil a maior parte do tempo, mas a reação parecia exacerbada e exagerada um tanto. "Senhor, ainda estamos em terra, talvez quando decolarmos melhore, pois o sistema só funciona no ar e..."

"Se funciona no ar, deveria estar funcionando! Não é feita de ar a atmosfera? Sabia que meu QI é altíssimo? Eu quero falar com Jensen, imediatamente. Sem Wifi não vai dar. Sabia que eu sempre mando mensagens para Jensen quando estou viajando? E se ele sofrer um colapso de preocupação? Sabe como somos ligados? Que companhia aérea de quinto mundo é essa? Nem no Brasil é essa coisa sem noção! Sabia que já fui ao Brasil? Itália? Argentina? Lá tem wifi! E aqui, no meu grande país, não posso ter wifi? Chamem Barack Obama! A Dilma! Ela reclamou de espionagem. Foi feita pela internet, então tinha wifi funcionando no Brasil, ou acho que tinha, vai que era alguma rede pirata... Tem no Brasil e não tem nos EUA? Que é isso, fim dos tempos? Cadê os anonymous?"

A voz grave, a presença impressionante, o jeito meio alucinado. É, talvez tivessem posto algo na água do rapaz... O comissário deu seu melhor sorriso profissional... "Talvez um screwdriver..." Isso, um pouco de álcool, vodka com suco de laranja e...

"Se for para desaparafusar esse avião e botar wifi eu aceito! Onde já se viu! É uma afronta. Essa empresa não tem wifi! Eu quero twitar!" Jared subiu na cadeira e bateu com a cabeça no teto, é claro. Ele era enorme. "Pela liberdade do wifi! Se tiver senha eu vou fazer uma moção na ONU! Onde já se viu! Como fica a liberdade de expressão? As massas não podem se omitir nesse momento singular da vida! Wifi para todos!"

Palmas, assobios, gente sacando o telefone, tirando fotos e comentando que, realmente, a falta de wifi num avião era caso de calamidade pública e confusão. Onde mais isso ocorreria? Estavam na selva, por acaso? Um absurdo. Uma das garotas, fã do seriado cogitou pedir que Jared tirasse a camisa para manifestar seu desagrado. Talvez as calças...

"Isso não pode ficar assim! Temos direitos! Já parei um trem porque Genevieve esqueceu uma mala, creio que posso desmontar esse avião para que o wifi funcione!" Mais aplausos. Fotografias. Gente preocupada com a segurança do vôo...

"Eu tenho roupas pretas. Por que não tira sua roupa e veste estas? Estilo black block!" A garota não ia desistir. Jared Padalecki tirando a roupa no avião, suas amigas do twitter não iam acreditar.

O comissário de bordo cogitou um tapa no sujeito, dada a histeria... Bom, vai ver ele tivera um dia difícil. "Meu senhor, o WIFI funcionará quando a aeronave atingir 10 mil metros... E ninguém vai tirar a roupa aqui!"

"Seu chato!" A fã gritou e desistiu de ver Jared sem roupa. Quem sabe outro dia...

"Voando? Por que não disse logo? Então decolem essa joça de uma vez. Eu quero ver fotos, comentar no twitter e, por que somente após a decolagem? Qual é o problema de vocês? Conseguem fazer esse trambolho voar e não conseguem um wifi que funcione no chão? E traga o screwdriver... O drinque, não a chave de fenda... Se bem que, pode trazer a chave de fenda também. Vai que eu acho algum uso para ela. Essa janela resiste a que pressão?" Olhos vivos, sorriso interessante e o telefone na mão. É, o ator tivera um dia louco e estava um pouquinho estressado.

O comissário olhava para o sujeito com ar de quem estava diante de um louco delirante. Devia ser uma crise de hiperatividade. Talvez muito café... "Er, sim senhor. Que tal um apoio para o pescoço? Um cobertor?" Talvez uma dose de haldol...

"Claro, claro... E o wifi, por favor. Posso twittar imediatamente?"

O comissário desistiu. Não ia explicar, de novo, que somente com a aeronave voando. Talvez nem voando, tinha lá suas dúvidas sobre se a companhia tinha autorizado wifi nos aviões novamente, tudo pela contenção de gastos... Melhor nem cogitar. Deixou o ator para atrás, foi para a pequena cozinha do avião e fez dois drinques. O dele com 4 doses de vodka e o de Padalecki com duas... Virou de uma vez a vodka e respirou. A aeromoça o viu e arregalou os olhos.

"Que foi isso?" A moça olhava os copos, o comissário, os copos... "Não pode beber em serviço. Ouvi parte da discussão, quer ajuda?"

"Um problema de wifi. Pelo visto a próxima guerra mundial será liderada pelo movimento dos sem wifi..."

"Como?"

"Deixa pra lá e, por favor, não ouse entregar uma chave de fenda para aquele homem. Sei lá se ele está doido hoje."

Horas depois, no twitter, um screwdriver de canudinho e um feliz e mais calmo Padalecki sorria. Agora tinha wifi. Onde já se viu... Viajar sem wifi, que absurdo...


End file.
